Ambriech
Ambriech was once the captain of the crew Airbourne on Sage. Unfortunately, this pirate was deleted for personal reasons. The pirate Ambriech was remade and became a member of the crew Dirty Lickers. Later the pirate was deleted again. Achievements * Founded and captained the crew Airbourne on July 9th, 2008. * Held ultimate puzzle standing in Treasure Drop. * Former member of the crew Dirty Lickers. * Former member of the the flag Sage Rockstars. * Former senior officer and first mate of the crew Broken Bones. * Former member of the crew Motley Crue. * Former member of the crew Independent Piracy. * Former officer of the crew The Dark Merchant's Guild. * Former pirate of The Remnant. * Former fleet officer of the crew Sinder's Revenge. Biography Ambriech first played Puzzle Pirates in October 2004, and then he left a few months later. He came back in August 2007 and joined the crew Sinder's Revenge, which was ruled by Soyabean at that moment. He met there lots of nice people, but he left because Heilheidi demoted him to Officer from his initial Fleet Officer position for leaving her pillage after a battle she messed up. In the period he was in that crew, he was in several Sea Monster Hunts which almost never sunk and learned how to puzzle decently on duty stations. After the Sinder's Revenge time, he joined his great friend Ritzer's crew, The Remnant, ruled by Fivestars. The only thing he didn't really like was that they didn't wanna give him Officer position, so he went to the inn and asked for a crew where he could be an officer. Blueraven hired him for The Dark Merchant's Guild, with Thedarksoul in command. Funny enough, blue and amb didn't know they both were spanish since two days later, just because Ambriech read some booch from Blueraven at the crew chat during one pillage amb was running. Since that moment, Ambriech and Blueraven weren't seen one without the other. When Blueraven got expelled out of the crew due to a lie from his girlfriend, Ambriech left too and followed him into the Independent Piracy. That situation only took two days, because they both met Tormenta, which offered them a place in Motley Crue. Tor was spanish too, and Ambriech joined because she told them the captain of the crew was from Barcelona. Blue prefered joining Driggle's crew. One month and a half later, blue created his own crew, which he named Broken Bones. Of course, Amb went in and got Senior Officer rank and First Mate position. But he didn't feel very happy to leave the crew he was in, because he had many friends in there, so he ordered his new captain to go into the same flag of Motley Crue, Sage Rockstars, when Vanway was leading it, as King and Captain of MC. Borken Bones got disbanded after Blueraven's ban for stealing at Tormenta's Villa. So Ambriech rejoined Motley Crue. He often asked Vanway to take him as Man At Arms on his Sea Monster Hunts, which Vanny never did until amb was MAA and Executive Officer at Dharthin's SMH, which was succesfull. He repeated some trips and never sunk while Amb was his MAA and XO. Funny enough, he sunk with Vanway as it. Ambriech was Vanway's official MAA and XO for like 3 months, from February to May. He never hitted a chest, and still hasn't; shame for a guy who was on all frays and coordinated so much trips. Then Vanway stopped doing SMHs due to gambling problems at poker, something which is known by everyone at this game, and specially on this ocean. Some days later, he was leaving the game and let the crew in Bondpinky's hands. Ambriech kept the senior officer the ancient captain had given him until he left the crew because it had lost most of his fun, people wasn't really active. He met another Spanish guy, Mercurio, and they began a sane friendship relationship. Amb joined Dirty Lickers crew as he was Ultimate Treasure Drop, which was his favourite puzzle with Carpentry and Battle-Navigation (just for fun, Ambriech got his Ultimate rank at a Falling Stars tourney in May, the weekend everyone was lagging due to the Admiral kade by League of Light vs Passive Agression). Dirty Lickers had, and still has, best TDers of Sage. Then he got lucky at poker and bought a captain badge and two sloops and began his own crew, named Airbourne, in the evening of 9th July 2008. Of course, Mercurio was Senior Officer and first mate. Airbourne joined Sage Rockstars flag, which at that time, was ruled by Bondpinky, who named it Crazee (crappy name tbh) until it got disbanded in october due to Ambriech's real life issues: no-one wanted to become captain (Ambriech swore he didn't poo on the throne though, but he was well-known for his many lies). Ambriech left the game in December, 2008. Category:Deleted pirates